The Untitled Suicide
by Princess-Anastaja
Summary: Short story. Suddenly to everyone, Hermione is beautiful and she doesn't like it. It only causes her problems. How will she solve this? Please R&R.


Disclaimer: These disclaiming things are so annoying! lol...okay! I dis- claim Harry Potter! lol  
  
A/N: This is gonna kinda be like a short story, I guess.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___ **Hermione's POV**  
  
Hermione Granger walked down the halls of Hogwarts school, with tears about to leak. Nobody noticed. They never noticed. 'My feelings aren't what people see.'  
  
She got many whistles, grins, and stares. Any other girl, it would have flattered, but not Hermione.  
  
Hermione was beautiful. No matter how hard she tried not to be, it didn't work. She had beautiful cinnamon eyes, and creamy-pale skin, not one single spot on it. She tried everything she could to change that. She stuffed her face with every unhealthy, greasy food she could think of, but thanks to her metabolism, she never gained a pound. She still had bushy-curly hair, but it never mattered. She was the perfect height, 5'6". She had perfect teeth, due to her dentist parents. She was perfect, despite everything she did to prevent it.  
  
Hermione knew she was beautiful, she just wished she wasn't. 'That's what everyone sees when they look at me. My face and my body. My looks. They never care about me. They only get to know me because they assume that because i'm pretty, i'm stupid.'  
  
'Well, when they do get to know me, they leave me because I have morals and values that I respect. That will never change.' Hermione went to find Harry and Ron in the great hall to help with her problem.  
  
'Hell. I know Ron's been staring at me. I even saw him drool once. That's all he'll ever see, is my looks. He's supposed to be my best friend.' She got to the hall doors and opened them.  
  
Every guy in Hogwarts wanted Hermione. Gay or straight, left or right. Hands down, all the guys prefered her over their girlfriends. Even the Slytherins. When she entered every eye turned to her and followed her to the table, where she sat beside Harry and Ron.  
  
All the girls in the room grunted. Every guy still had his eye on her. 'I wish they would just stop!' was what she wished everytime they did this. Her wish never came true.  
  
Since first year, all the guys had changed a lot, and got all of their hormones. Harry had developed into a great looking boy and he knew it. He chose to use it to his advantage(A/N: Sorry guys! I'm kinda making the guys into jerks in this story!).  
  
Hermione knew Ron and Harry both liked her too. They always had that lusty look in their eyes whenver she was near. Of course, they would never tell their girlfriends, Parvati and Lavendar(Harry is with Lav and Ron is with Parvati). Hermione sat between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Wow, Hermione. You look beautiful. I love that rosy tint on your cheeks. It's very pretty. Like You," Ron said, completely ignoring Parvati on the other side of the table. Parvati was giving Hermione a death glare. When all Hermione wanted to do was cry, because yet again, there was another comment about her looks.  
  
'No, you git! It's because i've been crying!' Though, she's never tell them that, now.  
  
Ron was very rude to do that in front of Parvati. Harry chose to be more subtle about it. He took his hands down from the table and put them under it. He put his hand on her knee and massaged it for a bit. Then he took his finger and ran it all the way up her inner thigh until he reached her knickers.  
  
She jumped a bit and fell backwards off the bench and her skirt kinda flew up a bit so the whole hall had a chance to see her knickers. Most of the males moaned.  
  
Hermione completely lost it now. She got up and smoothed out her skirt, crying. She ran out of the hall with tears streaming down her face.  
  
A blonde-haired person got up and followed her, with nobody suspecting a thing.  
  
She ran down the hall until she was almost near Gryffindor tower, when dark figure came out of the shadows, grabbed her, and pushed her against the wall. She shreiked a bit, until the stranger covered her mouth.  
  
"Shut up now!" The person hissed.  
  
She knew the voice. He let her mouth free and she glared at him. "Get off of me, Malfoy!"  
  
"No." He leaned forward, pressing himself against her and kissed her bruisingly on the mouth. Feeling her up and down in the process.  
  
She struggled against him, as she pretended to kiss him back.  
  
"Oh," he moaned. "Gods your so hot. I want you now."  
  
That was totally the last straw. She wasn't planning to seriously harm him, but now she really wanted to. He had come at the wrong time. Now she was gonna hurt him so bad.  
  
She brought her knee up right into his crotch. "You bastard." She then slapped him across the face.  
  
She cried even more and ran into Gryffindor tower. She collapsed onto the couch crying.  
  
'Nobody ever cares about who I am. All they care about is what I look like. If I wasn't pretty, I wouldn't get a second glance. I just want to get out of this world. Be somewhere else. Fly away to a different place. The thing that helps that is reading.'  
  
She remembered she left her book on the common room table before she went to find Harry and Ron. She put her hand on the table and pushed things around a bit, feeling for her book(A/N: Mind you, she can't see what's on the table. She has her face into the couch.). Then she hit something that was cold and small.  
  
She lifted her head from the couch and faound that it was a small pocket knife. She examined it for a moment, the she thought, 'Should I? I could get away from this world permanatly.'  
  
She flicked open the knife and put it to her wrist. 'It wouldn't be right if I...'  
  
She put the knife back on the table, blade still open, and ran upstairs to get her stationary. She wrote a note on it and picked up the knife. She pushed it lightly into her index finer to draw blood...she pushed her finger to the paper and made a bloody 'H' to sign it.  
  
She took the knife to her wrists, and applied pressure, not piercing the skin yet. Then she pulled it away. 'What about mum and dad?' She thought. 'No. They don't care. Dad beat me while mum watched and did nothing.'  
  
That was it. She took the blade and slashed it through her wrist, while blood poured out.  
  
**Nobody's POV**  
  
The boys were coming back from the great hall with their giggling girlfriends. Suddenly Lavendar tripped over something and fell straight to the floor.  
  
"Ouch! Somebody left their shoes out!" She shouted. "Ew! Who spilled something on the floor?" She stood up and examined her hand. It was blood. "Ew!"  
  
They all looked down and found Hermione's almost blue body lying on the floor.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted. "No!"  
  
"Ugh! I know!" Parvati tapped her foot on the floor. "Who's going to do our homework for us?"  
  
Harry and Ron both slapped Parvati. "Shut up, you bitch."  
  
Harry picked her up and rushed her to the nurse, while Ron found a note on the table. He picked it up, folded it, and out it in his pocket, rushing after Harry.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey! Help!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison as they entered. They layed her down on a bed. White cotton sheets, now stained crimson.  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office and ran over to the bed. "Oh dear! Go Go!" She shooed them out of the hospital door and went to work on helping Hermione.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~Outside the Hopsital~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Man! If only we had helped her sooner!" Ron was pacing.  
  
"I know. I feel so bad. Let's make things right when she wakes up, ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ok," Ron agreed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey opened the door and let them come in to see Hermione.  
  
"She doesn't look any better," Ron said worridley, looking at her blue body.  
  
"That's because she's not. She'll never get better. She's dead." Madam pomfrey, pulled a blanket over Hermione's body, and leaving the room to get Dumbledore.  
  
Harry and Ron just started crying. Harry sitting, Ron standing. Ron shoved his hands in his pockets as he cried and he felt a piece of paper in one. He pulled it out and read it:  
  
I have no purpose for the world, So why am I here? I have no purpose for the world, I've cried but one tear.  
  
I am loved at first sight, but not at second glance, my looks are the only reason i'm given one chance.  
  
I'm hurt, now i'm done, I have nothing to fear, now there's nothing left, for i've cried that last tear.  
  
I can see i'm not needed, so I guess i'll leave the earth, if only this had crossed my mind, the moment of my birth.  
  
With those thoughts in my head, I slowly take the knife, with those thoughts in my head, I slowly take my life.  
  
"H"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*The End*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Heya people. This was a short story. But I kinda had to describe what my life is like. Don't get me wrong, i'm not going to kill myself. My best friend helped me with that. That's my original poem and it's copywriten and all that junk cos my friend wants me to save my death poems...dunno why...lol!!!!!  
  
and huh...to clear that up..I havent been beaten...and I havent been touched the way Harry touched Hermione(but some guy once did wot Draco did to her-to me)...I just couldn't think of anything else for the story..but yeah...my life is kinda like that...nobody sees me for my talents or who I am...they just see my outer appearance and want to get to know me, but when they do get to know me...they run away because i'm too goofy or wotever. That's why my second boyfriend broke up with me.:(  
  
Anyway....please review....thanx!  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


End file.
